Max
Max is barking loudly as he happily jumps around on the deck and dances around the sailors' feet. He eventually stops and pants, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Then he suddenly jerks his head up as a strange, new scent enters his nose. His nostrils flare up as he sniffs the air, taking in this funny smell. The big sheepdog is intrigued; what could it be? He presses his nose to the floor of the deck and starts taking in deep sniffs, walking along as he follows the scent as it gets stronger, meaning he is close to the source. Domino watches the dog walk around sniffing the ground with great interest until she realizes that he's coming closer and closer to the window she's looking through! She's what he's smelling! With a sharp gasp, the girl pushes herself away from the window and presses her back against the side of the ship, hoping to stay downwind from the dog. Her eyes are wide with fright and her heart is beating in her chest. But after a second, she takes a deep breath and then bites her lip nervously as she glances to the side. Eyes still wide and mouth now agape, Domino slowly leans back toward the window...and comes face to face with Max. Max, seeing that the source of the smell is a beautiful girl, gets a big grin on his face. As Domino turns to face him, he begins panting loud and hard, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he breathes hot breath into Domino's face. Domino presses her nose against Max's, still staring at him in wide-eyed, open-mouthed fascination. She's so close to him that Max naturally assumes she wants a kiss. And since he loves her already, smelling that she has a wonderfully spunky personality, he's more than happy to give one to her! His tongue oozing slobber, Max thrusts his head forward and gives Domino a friendly lick on the cheek. Domino closes her eyes, krinkles her nose and grimaces at the sudden wet sensation on her cheek as Max's big tongue lifts it up. The dog's slobbery tongue sweeps across the girl's cheek and makes a loud "smack!" sound when it's done, drool flying everywhere from it as it retracts back into Max's mouth. Max looks at Domino and smiles at her fondly, while Domino lowers her head and looks a little grossed out. Max backs up a little. Domino slowly puts her fingers back on the sides of the window and peers back to the deck with an open-mouthed look of astonishment on her face. Slowly realizing that she liked this little encounter, Domino gets a goofy smile of delight on her face as she rubs her wet cheek. Max wasted no time planting his slobbering tongue on Domino's other cheek, lifting it up as he gave the criminal teen another warm lick to show that he liked her. Domino held a gloved hand up to her mouth as she laughed, while using the other hand to stroke Max's head. Taking this as an invitation for more licks, Max gladly continued, his licks getting increasingly slobbery and larger! "N-no! Not so rough! Stop!" Domino cried. Suddenly the dog bit onto Domino's neck collar and pulled her onto the deck and straight down a trap door into a lower room, with Max panting right over her. "W-wah! What the heck!?" Domino asked, right before...Shlup! Max slammed his tongue onto Domino's face and swept upward, drenching the girl in a spray of slobber in the process. The dog licked his lips afterward, showing just what he thought of the taste of the girl's skin. Domino saw this and flinched, moaning "Awwwww, groooosss!" Grinning and panting at her again, Max licked Domino from her chest to her forehead. Category:Stories Category:Max Stories Category:Ship Stories